I Want My Sharpie Back!
by itsokaytobeafraid
Summary: After trying out the Sharpie-on-skin feeling for herself, Camille had decided that a sharpie was humankind's best creation. Well, besides the theatrical arts.


**This is inspired by a Kickin' It story by Kickin Taylor. It's pretty much an AU story, where Camille and Logan are best friends, and go to a normal school. Logan and Camille are also kind of OOC, but mainly Logan.**

**Anyone see the Hunger Games? I did! Sooooo happy now!**

**Disclaimer: *Weeping* Please! Don't make me say it, I can't! The pain is too great! Wait! No computer for a month if I don't? Fine…*Grumbles* I don't own Logan, Camille, or Jo (BTR isn't mentioned in here at all, and Kendall, James, and Carlos are pretty much M.I.A.)**

"You know, Camille, I'm pretty sure skin cancer comes from people drawing on themselves." Logan whispered to the brunette while trying (and failing) to grab the Sharpie out of her hand. Camille was sitting next to him in math, and she was currently doodling on the back of her hand without the math teacher noticing, which was pretty easy, considering that Mrs. Coleman seemed half deaf and three-fourths blind.

The story of how Camille and the Sharpie met is kind of unusual. In fact, Logan was the one who had introduced them. Logan never remembered what was for homework, so he wrote it on the most convenient place possible—his arm. After trying out the Sharpie-on-skin feeling for herself, Camille had decided that a sharpie was humankind's best creation. Well, besides the theatrical arts.

"It's non-toxic, silly," she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "And you should know that non-toxic doesn't harm your skin."

Camille went back to drawing and tried to concentrate. Right now, she was trying to draw a design for a new journal—her mom said she could design one for her birthday and her birthday was in just couple of days.

"Come on, stop drawing for one second." Logan pleaded his best friend, "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

Camille finally stopped drawing for a minute. "Wait, Logan saying please? That's a first," she remarked as she started to go back to designing. But Logan seeing that saying "Please" would get his friend to stop writing on herself with marker for once made him automatically push the matter farther (Besides, he wasn't going to lose an argument!).

"Hey! I've said please before, I said 'please' to Serena Gatlin earlier today when I asked if I could borrow her pencil!" exclaimed Logan.

"Uh-huh," said Camille, eyes on her hand, but the sarcasm in her voice was really hard to miss.

"Seriously! You can go ask her! I did! I promise you!"

"Sure you did."

"I told you I did!"

"In my six years of being your best friend, I've only heard you say please a few times. One was when you were begging you mo—"

Suddenly, the bell rang, and startled both Camille and Logan. In fact, the bell startled Camille so much that the Sharpie went flying out of her hand. The permanent marker went straight towards Logan, and he caught it, but not before it left a big black stripe across his left cheek.

Camille rushed to apologize for accidently throwing the writing utensil at him, but burst out laughing when she saw the mark on his face.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, looking at his friend strangely.

The petite brunette was trying to tell the dark-haired boy, who was looking at her expectantly, but it didn't work out, since she was choking on laughter. After a couple seconds, she calmed down.

"You have a line from the Sharpie on your cheek. It brushed across your face when you tried to catch it."

"Oh," Logan said, nonchalantly, "That's nice. But now I have your Sharpie! Ha!" He waved that marker at Camille as he grabbed his stuff and left the classroom.

"Hey!" Camille said as she chased after him into the hall, "Give me my Sharpie back!" She put her hand out for the marker. But all Logan did was smirk and say, "What do you need, Camille?"

"Give it back, Logan," Camille threatened.

"Give what back?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said as she rolled her eyes, "My sharpie. Give. It. Now."

"You mean this one?" asked Logan pulling out a very familiar black marker out of his back pocket.

"How'd you know?" she said sarcastically.

Logan just shrugged. "I might have telekinesis and I can read your mind."

"You know that was a rhetorical question. But whatever, just give me my Sharpie," Camille said making a grab for it, but Logan just held it above his head.

Camille jumped to try to reach her valuable marker, but Logan was taller than her, even though he wasn't really tall at all (Camille was just short). "It's not fair," she grumbled, "Why did I have to be so short?"

"I have to get to biology. I'll see you at lunch!" Logan said as he turned and sprinted down the hall (biology was on the other side of the building and he needed to get there fast).

"At lunch?" Camille said incredulously, "That's in two periods!"

Logan paused from running and looked at Camille with a devious smile on his face, "I guess you'll just have to find a way to deal with it then."

¸.•*¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨*•.¸

When lunch finally rolled around, Camille couldn't wait to get her sharpie back. In U.S. History, the teacher had to send her out in the hall because she was so fidgety. As the bell rang to dismiss students to lunch, Camille went sprinting out the door, and flying down the hall. She took the familiar route to Logan's locker, and pretty much crashed into him.

"Camille, you need to calm down," said Logan.

"Where's my Sharpie?"

"Give me a second, I need to get it." Logan opened his locker and took out the wanted possession. "But, before I give your hostage Sharpie back to you, I have to make a deal with you."

"Oh no! Why can't I just have my marker back?"

Logan just ignored her question. "If you want your Sharpie back, you have to let me draw on your face."

"What? No! I would never let you write on my face," said Camille, horrified, as she touched her cheeks.

"So you don't want your Sharpie?"

"You know that I could just buy a new one, right Logan?"

Logan just smiled, "But you don't have time, between acting classes, school, and filming your new movie thing with Jo. The only time that you'll have is until your birthday, which will be my birthday gift to you if you don't let me draw on your face."

Camille thought about it. Logan was right. She really _didn't_ have time. So she made the fatal decision. "Fine, I'll let you draw on my face but only if you let me draw on yours."

"Deal," Logan said, not taking a single second to think about it.

"Okay! Can I draw on your face first?"

"Only if you promise not to run away with it and not draw anything embarrassing!"

"Fine," said Camille, "I promise that I won't run away with the marker and I won't draw anything embarrassing. I swear on…uh, my… acting classes, parents, and…best friend!"

Logan laughed, "Okay, let's get started. Here," he said as he handed Camille the marker.

Camille uncapped the Sharpie and smiled at having her marker. "Okay, you should probably sit. You know," she said, gesturing to the height difference. Logan sat on the cool tile of the hall and waited for more instructions, "Now, tilt your head. No, the other way. More to the left… no, now a little to the right. Okay, up a little and… perfect!"

Camille put the tip of the Sharpie on Logan's cheek. She retraced the line from when she accidently flung the marker at him. Then, she added a couple of other things. Within thirty seconds, she was done.

Logan was surprised, "You're done? I thought you'd take longer."

"You should look at yourself," was all she said.

"It's nothing bad, right?" said Logan worriedly.

"Definitely not," Camille reassured him.

"Okay, then… do you have a mirror?"

"Uh, no," said Camille. She looked around and walked up to a girl across the hall at her locker, "Do you have a mirror I can borrow for on sec?"

The girl nodded and pulled a mirror off of her locker door.

"I'll give it back, don't worry. Logan," Camille called, "Here's a mirror."

Logan glanced at his reflection. On his cheek, the stripe across his cheek from before was transformed into an arrow that was pointing to the left. Above it, the words "This is my best friend," were written.

"What if I don't stand next to you though? Then it won't say that you're my best friend, Camille," said Logan. When he got no response, he looked up. But Camille was already skipping down the hall, black Sharpie in her hand.

"Hey! Where are you going? I still have to draw on you face! And you also promised that you wouldn't run away!" Logan yelled down the hall.

Camille stopped skipping a looked at Logan, "Yeah I know, I only promised that I wouldn't _run_ away! I never promised that I wouldn't _skip_ away!" And with that she disappeared down the hall.

Logan shook his head and looked at his face in the mirror again. He tried rubbing off the ink. No such luck. "Here's your mirror back," said Logan, handing the mirror back to the girl that they borrowed it from. "By the way, do you have any sort of makeup that I can use to cover up my cheek?"

**REVIEW! Please, I'm tired, so I would like some feedback. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


End file.
